Stage lights are often used in entertainment venues.
Stage lights use very high intensity bulbs, for example 500 to 1500 W, and also have electronics therein to control their effects. All of this is housed within a housing.
A commonly used stage light is a moving light, which is typically a luminaire that is remotely controlled to move in pan and tilt directions based on a desired location of pointing. For example, this may be used to follow a performer on a stage, whereas the performer moves, the luminaire pans and tilts in order to follow the performer's movement. Remote control of motors in the luminaire control the pan and tilt operation.